


booty call

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: YOKOHINA PHONE!SEX.





	booty call

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Shingo, it’s four o’clock in the fucking morning,” Yoko grumbles into the phone, pressing his face into his pillow like that will make the noise go away.

“Don’t ask questions,” Hina says briskly, his voice dubious. “Just talk.”

“I… what?” Yoko tries to wrap his mind around this conversation and fails. “You called me at four in the morning to talk?”

“Yes.” Hina’s breath hitches right in the phone and it’s kind of hot, and all at once Yoko realizes what’s going on here. “Talk about anything, I don’t care. I just need to hear your voice.”

Yoko squirms, rubbing his crotch against the mattress and he’s hard in three seconds. “Ohkura’s better at this than me,” he whines.

“He already hung up on me three times,” Hina says quickly. “Come _on_ , Kimi. I wouldn’t leave you hanging like this.”

“Why do I get the guilt trip…” Yoko mutters under his breath, then sighs. “Okay, fine, do you want anything particular, or -”

“Whatever,” Hina cuts him off, followed by a deep noise that makes Yoko shiver. “I just… please, Kimi.”

It sounds so dirty and Yoko’s tired enough to just roll with it, imagining a big-breasted European dominatrix and snuggling up with himself as he starts to tell the story as it comes to him. “Her shirt is only buttoned enough to be decent, nipples perking underneath the sheer fabric, and she cracks her whip in the air as she -”

“What? Kimi, no,” Hina interrupts, sounding aggravated as he growls out his words. “What are you even saying?”

“You said ‘whatever’!” Yoko replies with a huff. “Don’t say ‘whatever’ if you don’t mean it.”

“If I wanted a female, I would have called one,” Hina says pointedly, and Yoko almost drops the phone. “Now either put out or hang up, Ryo-chan’s next on my list.”

“At least I’m above Ryo-chan,” Yoko says brightly, then sighs. “Fine, you want it like this? We’re stranded in the car, miles from nowhere, heat gradually running out. Neither of our cell phones work and there’s nobody driving by. We both crawl into the backseat and cling to each other to keep from freezing to death.”

“Oh, this is interesting,” Hina says, and Yoko wishes he could reach through the phone lines and smack him. “I didn’t expect you to actually make it about us.”

“If I’m going to talk about anyone’s schlong, it will be mine,” Yoko says firmly. “Now shut up and listen. Everybody knows that it’s warmer without your clothes on, body heat and all that, so we both strip and I catch you eyeballing me as I take off my pants.”

“More like you’d be eyeballing me, but whatever,” Hina interjects. “Go on.”

“You totally eyeball me,” Yoko argues, quickly continuing before Hina can speak again. “Anyway. We’re pressing close together and I’m breathing right in your ear, which you like a _lot_ judging by massive hard-on poking into my stomach -”

“Fuck yeah it’s massive,” Hina says, his voice dangerously low, and Yoko reaches down into his shorts to find his own cock rock-hard and leaking. “What was that noise, Kimi?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yoko growls. “Do you want me to get you off or not?”

“I want you to _suck_ me off,” Hina wheezes, and Yoko holds back a moan. “It’s just a fantasy, come on.”

Yoko pulls his pillow over his head, like that will make this any less shameful. “I take it in hand, stroking a few times while you gasp and whimper for more, and finally I lean down and take it into my mouth, sucking it all the way down and licking it all over.”

“Oh god,” Hina groans. “Don’t stop, I’m almost there.”

“Then I stop,” Yoko goes on, grinning at Hina’s whine, “but I don’t go far, crawling up your body and spreading your legs, grabbing the lube I know you keep in your console, you freak, and putting some on my fingers before twisting two of them inside you.”

Hina moans filthily. “ _Fuck_.”

“That’s the idea,” Yoko points out, his body rocking as he slowly jerks himself. “You don’t want to?”

“I… it’s just…” Hina makes a choked noise. “Does it feel good?”

“It’s just a fantasy,” Yoko throws Hina’s words back at him. “And to answer your question, yes it does.”

“Noted,” Hina says. “Proceed.”

Yoko takes a breath. “I thrust my fingers in and out of you, watching you quiver beneath me, and I know you’re ready when you push back desperately, like a slut. I take out my fingers and lean over you, kneeling between your legs, and -”

“Kiss me,” Hina gasps.

“What?” Yoko replies, blinking.

“I’m imagining we are, so just do it,” Hina demands.

“You’re such a sap,” Yoko chides, then smiles as the image in his mind softens. “Just before I enter you, I lean down to brush our lips together, instigating a kiss that quickly spirals out of control. Your tongue touches mine and I push inside you, penetrating your mouth and body at the same time, and it’s almost hot enough to melt the ice on the windows.”

“Jesus,” Hina mutters. “I’m calling you for this _forever_.”

“I fuck you hard,” Yoko continues, his voice breaking as he starts to get close, “so hard that the car rocks, so hard that you can’t do anything but scream my name.”

“Kimi,” Hina says, right on cue. “Kimi, touch me, please.”

Yoko groans outright. “I hear you beg, but I ignore you.”

“Hey!”

“Should have called me first,” Yoko says sternly. “But you take matters into your own hands, literally, and I have to thrust even harder as you get tighter, and…  _fuck_.”

“Fuck,” Hina agrees, his breaths heavy in the phone and Yoko doesn’t think he can speak anymore. “I’m gonna come, Kimi.”

“Me too,” Yoko gets out as he fists the head of his cock. “Shingo.”

“Kimi.”

“ _Shingo_.”

“ _Kimi_.”

That last one is gravelly enough to send Yoko over the edge, letting out a deep groan that he directs right into the mouthpiece. His body jolts as he comes hard enough to shake his bed, fueled by Hina’s own noises as he undoubtedly follows, much louder.

Yoko’s mind is still flying high when he remembers he’d been on the phone, scrambling to grab it and pant, “Hello?”

There’s no answer. After a few seconds, he hears light snoring.

“You bastard, did you fall asleep?” Yoko grumbles.

Hina keeps snoring. Yoko has half a mind to storm down the hallway to Hina’s room and kick his ass, but given the conversation they just had, that would probably be the _last_ thing he’d do to Hina’s ass.

Good thing they’re in the middle of their tour.


End file.
